Morgan State University, "the State's Public Urban University", has a tradition of serving an academically and demographically diverse student body. Traditionally, the institution is a teaching institution, however in the last ten years, research has become an integral part of the University's mission. Although the primary goal of Morgan State University is to provide for the training of minority students, mainly African Americans, to enter the national work force, the overall long term goal of this proposal is to increase opportunities for underrepresented minority faculty and students to become acquainted with and motivated to pursue biomedical research careers. However, in order to keep up with the technological changes occurring in the global society, our goal for this program is to (1) increase the number of minority students enrolled within the disciplines of Biology, Chemistry, Physics and Psychology who can successfully compete for graduate programs leading to the Ph.D degree and be nurtured into future biomedical scientists by providing increased research opportunities for students and faculty, internally and externally; (2) strengthen the faculty and research programs in biomedical sciences by increasing biomedical research seminars; providing professional workshops for students and faculty, and (3) aid in enhancing the development of research infrastructure at the institution by establishing a limited faculty development program in the form of seminars; workshops; seed funds to establish research; and collaborative research. In addition support is being requested to continue an administrative component that will be responsible for facilitating the overall synchrony of the activities addressed in this program such that the objectives of the grant and the policies as established by the MBRS RISE program are realized to the maximum level possible. This element consists of the program director, co-director, the administrative assistant, coordinators and consultants for the different activities and an institutional advisory committee. The program director and co-director, along with the institutional advisory committee will coordinate and guide the research activities of the MBRS at Morgan State University.